


Apenas Por Um Momento

by anabebanana



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Isabelle is a tease, Sex as a distraction, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cena "perdida" de Cidade de Vidro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apenas Por Um Momento

_– E Isabelle? – perguntou Simon. - Cadê ela?_

_– Não sai do quarto. – Jace disse. – Ela acha que o que aconteceu com Max é culpa dela. Não quis nem ir ao enterro._

_._

_._

_._

_– Por falar em Isabelle, que meio que era o assunto aqui, acho que deveria falar com ela._

_– Você? – disse Alec, e depois, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado pela própria descompostura, acrescentou rapidamente: - É que... Ela não quer sair do quarto nem pela própria família. Porque sairia por você?_

_– Talvez porque eu não sou da família. – disse Simon com as mãos no bolso, os ombros para trás, suportando de cabeça erguida tudo o que Jace e Alec diziam. – Acho que vou tentar fazer com que Izzy fale comigo. Pior não vai fazer._

.

.

.

Eu estava deitada em minha cama e as imagens daquela noite rondavam em minha cabeça, a escuridão e o medo apertavam meu peito e a voz de Sebastian ainda sussurrava em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer de medo. As lágrimas já não desciam mais pelo meu rosto, mas traços finos marcavam as minhas bochechas e a minha cabeça doía de tantas outras derramadas, em minha mão eu girava o maldito Caçador das sombras de brinquedo, “Izzy, Izzy.” a voz do Max não sai a da minha cabeça, assim como os seus olhos e eu sabia que era eu que deveria estar com ele, era eu, não esse maldito brinquedo. Girei-o em meus dedos novamente como se assim eu pudesse ter mais um momento com Max, só mais um momento antes da escuridão e a dor tomarem conta da minha mente.

– Isabelle. – ouvi Simon chamar, sua voz saindo abafado por causa da porta fechada. Eu sabia que ele viria, eu estava ouvindo a conversa deles, sabia também que Sebastian não era quem dizia ser, mas isso não diminuía a minha dor. – Isabelle. – o ouvi mais perto.

– Vá embora. – gritei.

– Isabelle, me deixe entrar. – ele pediu com a voz firme que eu quase nunca ouvia. Peguei a primeira coisa que encontrei no pé da cama, minhas botas pretas, e taquei contra a porta, eu não queria vê-lo, não queria que ele me visse dessa maneira, desolada, fraca.

– Não quero falar com você e Clary. Não quero falar com ninguém. Me deixe em paz, Simon. – pedi implorando para ele ir embora.

– Clary não está aqui. – disse Simon. – E eu não vou embora até você falar comigo.

– Alec! – gritei ao sentir que a minha vontade de não vê-lo estava diminuindo. – Jace! Façam com que ele vá embora!

– Não estão aqui, Isabelle. Eu estou sozinho. – ele disse depois de um tempo. Levantei da cama sem saber exatamente o que fazer levando a coberta preta comigo até a porta.

– Você está sozinho? – perguntei. A ideia de ficar sozinha já não me parecia boa, o meu peito doía e os pesadelos ameaçavam me dominar mesmo eu estando acordada.

– Estou. – disse Simon.

Abri a porta o encontrando, seus olhos azuis me analisaram, mas eu não via pena neles, eu via preocupação e... Carinho? Isso me fez sentir melhor, eu não sei como reagiria se ele me encarasse com pena ou como se eu fosse uma menininha sem chão, mesmo sendo exatamente o que eu era agora, porém, tudo o que eu queria agora era alguém que me fizesse sorrir e esquecer pelo menos por um momento o meu irmão.

– Pode entrar.

Ele entrou com as mãos no bolso e analisou o quarto inteiro parecendo inseguro, me lembrando por um momento aquele Simon que eu conheci há um tempo, mas ele já não era mais daquele modo, o peso de nossas vidas estava caindo sobre todos e ele também foi afetado.

– Um vampiro ruborizado. Quem diria. – comentei me jogando em um canto da cama enquanto ele desviava o olhar do meu sutiã branco pendurado na cama. – Então, deixei você entrar. O que quer? – perguntei girando o boneco em minhas mãos novamente enquanto o sentia analisar meu corpo.

– O que aconteceu com Max. – disse. – Não foi sua culpa.

– Sabe o que é isso? - perguntei o mostrando o Caçador das sombras em miniatura. – Era do Jace. – falei sem esperar que ele respondesse. – Era o único brinquedo que tinha quando veio de Idris. Não sei, talvez tenha feito parte de um conjunto maior um dia. Acho que ele mesmo fez, nunca falou muito a respeito. Levava para todos os cantos quando era pequeno, sempre no bolso, ou o que fosse. Então um dia notei Max carregando. Jace devia ter uns 13 anos. Simplesmente deu de presente para Max, eu acho, quando cresceu demais para brincar. Sejá como for, estava com Max quando o encontraram. Foi como se o tivesse pego para ter algo a que se ater quando Sebastian... Quando ele... – parei sentindo as lágrimas se acomularem em meus olhos, mas eu não poderia mostrar mais fraqueza, não para Simon. – Era eu que deveria estar protegendo ele. – gritei. – Deveria estar por perto para ele ter em quem se apoiar, não um brinquedo tolo de madeira. – joguei o maldito brinquedo na cama sentindo algumas lágrimas escaparem apesar do meu esforço de me manter forte.

– Você estava inconsciente. – protestou Simon. – Quase morreu, Izzy. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Não. Ele estava errado, eu poderia ter feito tudo, poderia ter escutado ele, acreditado em suas palavras, poderia ter salvado ele.

– O que você sabe sobre isso? – perguntei descontando minha frustração nele. – Sabia que Max veio até nós na noite em que morreu e disse ter visto alguém subindo nas torres demoníacas, e eu disse que ele estava sonhando e o mandei embora? – perguntei sentindo novamente as lágrimas querendo descer pelo meu rosto. – E ele estava certo. Aposto que foi o desgraçado do Sebastian, subindo a torre para derrubar as barreiras. E Sebastian o matou para que pudesse contar a ninguém o que tinha visto. Se ao menos eu tivesse ouvido, gastado um segundo para ouvir, isso não teria acontecido. – afirmei sabendo que o que mais me machucava era isso, não ter acreditado nas suas palavras e que por causa disso ele estava morto. Morto pela minha impaciência.

– Você não tinha como saber. – Simon diz. - Quanto a Sebastian... ele não era realmente primo dos Penhallow. Enganou a todos.

– Eu sei. – comento. – Ouvi você falando com Alec e Jace. Estava escutando do alto da escada.

– Estava ouvindo nossa conversa?

– Até a parte em que você disse que ia subir para falar comigo. Depois voltei. Não estava com vontade de ver você. – comentei o olhando. – Mas digo o seguinte: você é persistente.

– Ouça, Isabelle. – ele começa estendendo o braço para colocá-lo no meu ombro, mas em um último momento o recolhe. – Quando meu pai morreu, eu sabia que não era minha culpa, mas mesmo assim não parei de pensar em todas as coisas que deveria ter feito, deveria ter dito, antes de ele morrer.

– É, bem, isso é minha culpa. – digo, sabendo com todas as minhas forças que isso era verdade. – E o que eu deveria ter feito era tê-lo ouvido. O que ainda posso fazer é caçar o desgraçado que fez isso e matá-lo.

– Não tenho certeza que isso vá ajudar...

– Como você sabe? – pergunto. – Por acaso encontrou a pessoa responsável pela morte do seu pai e o matou? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que isso é impossível.

– Meu teve um infarto. Então, não.

– Então você não sabe do que está falando, sabe? – olho para ele e seus olhos escuros me fazem esquecer por um momento de tudo o que está acontecendo em minha volta. – Vem aqui.

– O quê?

– Vem aqui Simon. – o chamo com o dedo indicador.

Relutante ele vem em minha direção e eu o puxo em minha direção fazendo nossos rostos ficarem a poucos centímetros, eu podia ver tudo dele, sua pele lisa, sua boca fina e finalmente seus olhos.

– Sabe do que estou realmente precisando agora? - pergunto ainda sentindo a blusa dele entre meus dedos.

– Hum. – ele diz analisando o meu rosto. – Não?

– De uma distração. – falo girando o meu corpo fazendo-o se deitar na cama ao meu lado.

– Isabelle, – ele protesta sem muita determinação já sabendo o que eu queria. – tem certeza de que realmente acha que isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor? – ele pergunta analisando meus olhos.

– Vai por mim. – respondo colocando a mão no peito dele, em cima do coração que não bate mais. – Já estou me sentindo melhor. – termino subindo a minha mão para o seu ombro.

– Hum. – sinto a mão dele na minha cintura traçando um caminho quente pela minha pele apesar das suas mãos frias.

– Só me faça esquecer isso Simon, apenas por um momento. – sussurro em seu ouvido vendo-o se arrepiar.

As mãos dele apertam a minha cintura quando ele fica por cima de mim atacando a minha boca logo em seguida, seu beijo é calmo, sensual, carinho e preocupado, minhas mãos vão para o seu cabelo, que cresceu desde a primeira vez em que o vi, puxando-o, enquanto as mãos dele sobem pela minha cintura fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

– Eu vou fazer você esquecer tudo Izzy. – ele diz em meu ouvido, sua voz rouca pelo desejo contido, e depois morde o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo um gemido me escapar. - Vou fazer você sorrir.

– Hum... – gemo novamente sentindo seus lábios no meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos já não se contentam com o cabelo dele e passeiam livremente pelo seu corpo, elas descem pelo seu ombro largo, para as costas e até a barra da camiseta preta que eu puxo para cima, revelando um tanquinho que até pouco tempo atrás não existia. Suas mãos também não param pelo meu corpo e enquanto os seus lábios exploram o meu pescoço e a minha boca elas passeiam pela minha cintura, meu cabelo e por último minha coxa nua, solto mais um gemido quando o sinto apertar minha coxa e as minhas pernas envolvem a sua cintura buscando por mais contato. Seus lábios estão de volta a minha boca e nossas línguas se mexem em sincronia, como uma dança sensual enquanto eu o puxo para ficar mais perto ainda ouvindo o seu gemido e sentindo o seu desejo.

Suas mãos sobem pela minha barriga levando a minha blusa fina junto, eu o sinto arfar ao tirá-la e perceber que eu estou sem sutiã com os meus seios já rijos esperando por um contato ainda maior, que logo é recebido, Simon abocanha o meio seio direito enquanto massageia com a mão o esquerdo, mordo o meu lábio tentando conter o gemido enquanto ele beija, suga e dá pequenas mordidas no meu seio, arqueio as minhas costas em um pedido mudo por muito mais e ouço mais um gemido dele quando os nossos quadris se chocam, quando ele termina de brincar com os meus seios ele sobe beijando a minha clavícula, meu pescoço, até chegar aos meus lábios, que o recebem com fervor e luxuria enquanto eu puxo os seus cabelos e rebolo embaixo dele fazendo fricção, recebendo mais um gemido em meu ouvido.

– Acho que está um pouco apertado ai embaixo. – falo brincando com o cós da calça. – Você não quer tirá-la não? – pergunto passando a mão pelo volume da calça recebendo um urro em resposta. – Acho que sim. – falo já abrindo o zíper e puxando a calça junto com a box preta.

Seu pênis duro salta direto para a minha mão enquanto eu giro os nossos corpos para ficar por cima, Simon aperta a minha cintura com força tentando conter os gemidos enquanto a minha mão brinca com seu pênis, com a minha outra mão e os meus lábios eu passei pela sua barriga, deixando marcas vermelhas por arranhões e mordidas que só o fazem perder o controle ainda mais.

– Hum.... – ele reclama quando a minha mão para com a brincadeira, mas logo o sua satisfação volta quando eu me sento sobre ele, apesar de ainda está de shorts eu o sinto na minha entrada encharcando ainda mais a minha calcinha, rebolo sobre ele, gemendo e vendo-o perder o controle.

– Chega. – ele fala, girando nossos corpos novamente e arrancando meu shorts e minha calcinha de uma só vez.

Ele se posicionou sobre mim, mas não me penetrou, voltou a brincar com os meus seios, deixando marcas dos chupões que dava, arfei quando a sua mão chegou ao meu sexo e começou a fazer movimentos circulares no meu clitóris e me apertei mais a ele quando um de seus dedos me penetrou, logo outro dedo acompanhou o primeiro, ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem me deixando louca e querendo mais, eu mordi de leve seus lábios já não conseguindo conter os gemidos.

– Você me quer Izzy? – ele sussurra rouco, me provocando.

– Hummmmmm... – gemo em resposta o sentindo introduzir outro dedo em mim.

– Você me quer? – ele pergunta novamente sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Me fala.

– E- eu te quehum......... – tento falar. – Eu te quero dentro de mim Simon.

– Izzy. – ele geme ao sentir minhas unhas em suas costas.

Sem esperar por outro pedido ele tira seus dedos de mim e me penetra de uma vez em um movimento rápido e firme, nós fazendo gritar, ele começa a se movimentar, saindo devagar e entrando rápido e com força, fazendo-me aterrar as unhas em suas costas.

– M-mais. – gemo em seu ouvido o fazendo aumentar o ritmo e apertar as mãos em minha cintura fazendo o contato de nossos corpos serem ainda maior. Meus dedos se confundem com o seu cabelo enquanto eu o puxo para um beijo, sinto um fogo me consumir e aumentar ainda mais a cada estocada dele, o suor escorre fazendo o meu cabelo grudar em meu rosto enquanto Simon acelera seus movimentos e enterrar a cabeça em meus seios, tentando conter os urros que lhe escapam pela garganta. Sinto aquele fogo me consumir por completo ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Simon pressionam mais a minha cintura, as paredes do meu sexo parecem querer prendê-lo dentro de mim e depois de mais três estocadas eu não aquento e grito, sentindo o meu liquido escorrer e meu corpo ficar mole, Simon entra forte em mim mais duas vezes antes de dar o seu próprio grito e desabar em cima de mim.

O peso do seu corpo em cima de mim e confortável e me faz sentir segura, acaricio o seu cabelo enquanto tentamos normalizar a nossa respiração, o sinto sorrir contra a minha pele e logo depois a sua voz rouca chega ao meu ouvido.

– Então, eu te fiz esquecer de tudo?

– Sim, - repondo com dificuldade. – ou melhor, quase tudo. – falo sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Como assim? – ele pergunta se apoiando no cotovelo e me olhando profundamente.

– Eu acho, que para eu esquecer de tudo, preciso de mais uma rodada.

– Izzy.... – ele geme meu nome e logo depois ataca os meus lábios novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfiction foi postada originalmente no Nyah! 
> 
> Atenção: Sexo explicito e sem proteção.


End file.
